The Morning After
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Post Ep S30E06 One shot Rita/Ian. Just a lighthearted conversation that I imagine would take place between Rita and Ian the morning after.


**A/N:** **Not much but just had to write something for Saturday's episode. Rita and Ian! Yay! This is unedited so I apologise for any mistakes.**

* * *

When Rita woke up the next morning she took a minute to take in her unfamiliar surroundings. Rolling onto her left she saw Ian's muscular form lying underneath the sheets and the clock on the cabinet beside him. 4:05.

'Oh God what have I done' Rita thought to herself, staring up at the ceiling and trying to decide what to do. Would Ian expect her to leave? Was this just a one off thing to him and he thought she would be gone when he wakes in the morning? Did she really want to stay and face him awkwardly and wish she had just left? But did she want to go? The questions were racing around inside her head pulling her forwards and backwards and all the while time was passing until at last it was too late.

Rita tried to feign sleep but Ian didn't seem to care if he woke her up.

"Morning" he said tiredly, grinning into the pillow. She didn't respond so he nudged her gently with his leg "Rita?"

"What?" she mumbled making his grin grow wider on his face.

"Sleep well?"

She considered that for a moment "No" she said, deciding to mess around with him a bit.

"Why not?"

"I haven't slept on a bed this hard since university."

"Anything else?"

"When was the last time you opened the windows in here? Or washed any clothes or the bedding. Look at it it's disgusting."

"I thought it was alright"

"That's because you're a guy and guys have no awareness of personal hygiene."

Ian smirked "What time is it?" he asked

"The clocks next to you."

"Oh yeah" this time it was Rita's turn to smirk.

Ian glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed, pulling on his jeans "I'm late"

"I'll let myself out then"

"Yeah sorry about that, help yourself to breakfast in the kitchen. It's not a big deal is it, it was only a one-time thing"

Now Rita was really wishing she'd left when she had the chance "Course yeah. It was just a mistake, shouldn't have happened."

A grin broke out over Ian's face "I was just joking" he told her

Was he now "I wasn't" she replied

"You say that now but soon you'll realise you just can't resist me" he started buttoning up his shirt deliberately causing Rita to unintentionally stare.

"I had quite a lot to drink last night"

"Not as much as Lily. Did you see her?"

"Well she obviously has more self-control."

"Mmm don't worry I don't want to sleep with her"

"I'm not" She drew one leg from under the covers just enough to tempt Ian. Placing her arms behind her head she said "Would you like to reconsider"

"Don't move" he ordered backing away towards the door "I'll be back at 3"

"Bye" she simply said, laughing inside.

Later that morning Rita was running around the department like a headless chicken, everything seemed to be going wrong. She'd just finished sorting out all the patient notes that had been destroyed by the drunks who had piled in, falling over and sending them flying everywhere - it was a Sunday morning for Christ's sake- when she turned around and walked straight into Ian.

"I told you to stay put" he said

"Yeah well I didn't think Connie would appreciate the reason why"

"Oh I don't know" he said looking Rita up and down.

"Oi" Dixie called walking up to them "Her eyes are up here"

"Thank you Dixie glad to know there's someone who sees me as a person"

"Well it is Ian what did you expect? Oh and while we're on the subject-

"Not now Dixie" Ian pleaded

"What did you to get up to last night? Cal said he'd seen you leaving together and then guess who rambles in at half past 8 this morning?"

Rita didn't say anything just prayed that Ian would save her. And he did "No time for that now Dix, got to go. Emergency."

"There isn't an emergency put me back and let me talk to Rita" Dixie protested being dragged away by Ian.

"No and shut up" he instructed her. Then turned back to wink at Rita who he caught watching them walk out of the building.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :) and thank you for reading. I appreciate the support of my stories still especially because I haven't written a lot recently.**


End file.
